You Make Me Smile
by BoxPrince
Summary: A series of Modern!RavenxAdd oneshots! Tumblr prompts will be used and requests may also be accepted! I don't plan on putting explicit content in here, just a collection of sweet, sweet fluff from two dorks. (T for language in some chapters)
1. Melting My Heart

**Hey there! As the summary says, this should be just a bunch of modern!RavenxAdd drabbles, sometimes I might use Tumblr prompts and yes I will also take requests uvu.**

 **In some, the two will already be in a relationship, I'll tell you guys in the notes at the top of the chapter, so always check the notes my good people! Also throughout the whole thing Raven looks like his Blade Master job class, while Add will look like his Arc Tracer job class (so I maybe recommend you imagine them with these looks ye?).**

 **Warnings for this chapter:**

 **I don't own Elsword! If I did, I'd try to make the servers less salty than the seven seas vo)b**

 **Sorry for OOC! This is the way I, as a fic writer honhon, perceive them.**

* * *

Melting My Heart

Chapter summary: A burning building soon turns into a rescue mission as firefighters begin to notice the collapsing building might soon take some lives. A dark haired firefighter accompanied by his comrades do their best to save as many as they can, and that includes impossibly cute, white-haired males.

/

Once the fire-resistant clad men deemed the fires low enough to enter, Raven was first to enter, fearing for the lives of the many men, women and children inside the apartment building. He ignored the shouts from the other men to slow down.

A small movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention and he turned his head, meeting the sight of a pair of young girls holding onto each other, lying on their sides. And he immediately rushed over, crouching down to scoop them towards him and nestling them in his arms. One of the girls coughed weakly and looked up at him, her face covered in soot and tears gathering in pretty green eyes.

"I'm getting you out of here, just hold on," he said, softening his expression and watching when the girl looked towards her currently unconscious friend.

Raven made sure to exit the building quickly and put the two in care of the many paramedics lined up, some already in the process of tending to other's injuries. He checked if the two looked comfortable on the cots and turned to leave back into the building, but a small hand grabbed his sleeve to catch his attention again. He looked down at the blonde-haired girl.

"Please, mister, find my big sister," she sniffed. He hesitated before crouching down to pat her cheek.

"I'll do my best, what's her name?"

He soon got the short answer of "Rena" from her and nodded before rushing back into the burning structure.

* * *

Raven hoped he didn't take too long when he found a fellow firefighter leading out a tall, blonde female. Her body and clothing covered in black as she struggled towards an exit. He assumed she was Rena and asked, in which he got a confirmation.

"Your sister is waiting outside for you," he explained and watched her face brighten.

"Thank you so much! But, please ... my friend he..." she paused and looked at the other firefighter she was leaning on. His face was grim.

"Ma'am I am terribly sorry, the structure collapsed around him. We'll need a few more men to try and get him out," he explained.

Rena looked like she was about to argue but Raven cut in, raising a hand in front of him.

"I'll look for him, just point me in his direction," he commanded.

The other man looked hesitant but knew better than to stop the other, knowing from experience on other missions that Raven was a very stubborn person. He gave the directions rather clearly, Raven appreciated that at least.

He followed the directions as told and came face to face with a door, rubble piling up halfway to prevent it from opening. In other words, creating an effective prison for anyone inside.

There weren't many big fires nearby, but the smoke was rather thick and closing in at an alarming rate. This got Raven moving in a flash, moving debris away before he could open the door.

And almost tripped on a huddled figure on the floor.

Raven crouched, noticing now that they were in fact in a bathroom and the male before him was drenched in water. He slowly shifted and looked towards Raven, weak hands holding a wet towel over his mouth and nose. The firefighter was impressed that he hadn't panicked and wasted time trying to escape, yelling and shouting for someone to help him.

Loud, broken coughs shook the figure and Raven quickly carried him up, holding him bridal style and close. The sounds of the building falling around them accompanied the firefighter as he quickly traveled through the building. He hadn't met any other of his comrades and concluded he was the last out.

* * *

Raven didn't bother waiting for a paramedic, he quickly discarded the damp towel and checked the male's body for any injuries. His vibrant, bluish-purple eyes were lidded and stared at the sky, pale bow-lips parted as he rasped and wheezed. Raven ran his hands up and down the other's limbs slowly, checking for abnormalities. The firefighter watched the male's face for any tell-tale signs of pain, and finally registered he had unique, silver hair.

He pressed down on the male's left shin and heard a whine of pain, his face scrunching in discomfort. Raven ran his hand over the apparently injured area one more time and felt a hard bump, something protruding from the smaller male's leg. His eyes were laced with concern when he lifted up the other's pant leg, grimacing in horror once he saw the damage.

Two paramedics rushed over at his shout for help, immediately taking up the silver-haired male into a stretcher and whisking him away in an ambulance.

* * *

"Please come and see him!" Raven looked surprised at the same blonde woman, who had ventured to the fire station and requested to see him. He was off dudty so it wasn't at all a problem, but her newer request shocked him.

"Your friend wants me to ... visit him? While he's staying in hospital?" Rena nodded.

"He just really wants to see you again, he calls you his hero y'know?" she smiled warmly.

Raven wasn't sure if it was the humidity of the room, or he had started blushing. He liked to think that his surroundings were just too hot.

"Um, ok? I'll go see him tomorrow-"

"Can you come now?"

"Depends."

"I take that as a yes."

And that's how Raven found himself in the situation now, dressed in comfortable fitting jeans and a grey, long-sleeved shirt, seated in the shotgun seat of Rena's family car. Raven watched the buildings rush past and soon they slowly parked in front of the town's hospital.

"How much did he want to see me again?"

"So much that he refused to eat his food until you came, jeez it's like he's five," he snorted at her description, taking it that the two had known each other or a long while now for her to speak so easily about him like that.

Her lips quirked up and she approached the front desk, making sure visiting hours were still open. She identified Raven for him and just like that they found themselves walking down a too-white hallway, their shoes making scuffing noises on the polished floors.

"Hospitals are so clean, it's freaky," Raven frowned.

Rena pushed open the door to a numbered room and greeted the occupants, a red haired male and a dyed-purple haired female. The male in the bed, however, caught most of Raven's interest. His leg was wrapped heavily in a hard cast, bluish-purple eyes ringed with dark bags and skin as pale as ever. He looked sad and it almost made Raven want to cringe, but decided against it.

The male put down a thick book he had been apparently reading, and smiled softly at the firefighter.

"Hello."

"Hey."

Raven could faintly feel the three others leave the room then sat down on a cheap, plastic chair near the side of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked and found himself putting a hand comfortingly on the other's right arm, feeling how warm the other was despite his sickly appearance.

"Aside from being unable to swallow normally and my leg confined in a mummified state, I'd say I'm doing quite well actually," he snorted and sighed.

"Have you eaten anything?"

"No, its too painful," he mumbled.

So this boy had gone without eating for three days? Raven wasn't going to allow that.

He spotted the untouched, still warm bowl of soup on the bedside table and lifted it slowly, taking up the spoon and scooping. Raven scooted closer, leaning in.

"Come on, say ah," he joked, talking to the other as if he was a child waiting to be fed by a parent.

"No train noises, please."

"Come on, kid, I'm helping right?"

"Add."

Raven blinked and stopped in his actions, setting down the spoon.

"Well ... my name's Adrian, but Aisha and Eldork call me Add, so I guess you can call me that too."

"Oh, well, nice to meet you Add. I'm Raven."

"Like the bird? As in, caw caw?" he snorted.

"At least my nickname isn't a mathematical term."

"Hey!" Add laughed, which to Raven sounded like an angel's voice.

He didn't notice he said it out loud in the form of "Your laugh is angelic" until he had uttered the last syllable. He could feel the heat crawling up his neck.

Add stopped, his face in the same state as Raven's, the flushed look gracing his pale cheeks. Raven thought this boy could melt his heart any day.

"That's ... thank you, I don't get complimented a lot," he stammered, his teeth nibbling on his pale pink bottom lip, a tongue darting out to moisten the skin afterwards. Raven found it arousing. He cursed at himself, getting hot and bothered easily over a hospitalized pale boy? Never in his life had he been.

* * *

A month after the fire and Raven found that he was visiting the other boy any time he could. He even bought him flowers and balloons on occasion. Once he tried to write him a get well poem, but ended up stammering and tripping over his own words. Add enjoyed the show, though, and laughed throughout the whole thing.

They were sitting in comfortable silence, Raven watching as Add did his best to down a small portion of rice and curry Rena had bought in the cafeteria for him. Once in every few minutes his tongue would dart out to check for any sauce stains lining his lips.

But when he missed a small bit on the corner of his lips, Raven couldn't control himself anymore and found this as an opportunity.

He leaned closer, diminishing the gap in between them. Raven stopped when his eyes met with Add's, his brimming with curiosity.

"You've got ... something..." he didn't finish, but quickly closed the gap and kissed the corner of his mouth, wiping away the sauce with his own lips.

Add gaped, a tint of red dusting his face as Raven tried to stammer out an apology. The silver-haired teen quickly gathered his thoughts and leaned into Raven.

He bent his head towards Raven's and kissed him, short and sweet. He pulled away, smiling.

Raven could confirm this boy could absolutely melt his heart, any day he wanted to, over and over, as much as Add pleased. And Raven wouldn't be bothered by it at all; he was in love and he couldn't deny it.

* * *

END

 **Eyy lol um oops I'm terrible. I rambled too much in this one and there wasn't nearly enough Raven x Add ;; v ;; I'm sorrryyyyy, I've got an idea for the next chapter though! It'll feature a lot of the two dweebs don't worry ;^)**

 **Leave requests, creative criticism, and reviews! They're appreciated~**

 **'Til next update -BoxPrince**


	2. Kissing Romeo

**I am back with chapter two, my children!**

 **I hope this one won't be too "jumping around everywhere" and has a smooth story board and makes sense.**

 **I got this idea from my English class where we are studying Romeo and Juliet, and that one tumblr "what if" post popped into my head straight away.**

 **Prompt: "what if a highschool Shakespeare club are torn into two sides over Romeo and Juliet, one side arguing that the story is about sexual desires and false love at first sight, the other arguing that it is a story about ill-fated lovers and tragedy. And then a person from each side fall in love with each other."**

 **!-THIS CHAPTER IS RATED T FOR MILD LANGUAGE-!**

* * *

Kissing Romeo

Chapter Summary: Raven has a crush, a deep crush, on a fellow Shakespeare Club member in Velder High. Thing is, this person has no interest in him, at least that's what he thinks. And the biggest problem? The Shakespeare Club are currently battling over what Romeo and Juliet is about; this person unfortunately had to pick Raven's opposing side.

/

"Oh my God, he's too cute," Raven whined, picking at his sandwich crust with his fingers. The dark haired male had found himself in quite a predicament, and Elsword was just about done with his constant yammering about another member in his club.

"That's not my fault," Elsword shrugged, stuffing another chicken nugget in his already full mouth. A girl with dyed-purple hair furrowed her eyebrows in disgust, slapping Elsword on the arm.

"Yes but why now? Of all the times I have to be in love why now?" the tan male sighed and plopped his sandwich down, his friends couldn't believe how the usually serious male was acting.

"Well, too bad. Suck it up and ask him out," the redhead yawned and looked around the cafeteria, "there he is, sitting alone and looking very ready to be asked out."

Raven looked towards where his best friend was looking, a silver-haired male was sitting at a table, not quite alone like his friend had said. He was accompanied by an Asian looking girl with fiery red eyes, and by the looks of it she looked like she was trying to make him eat more. Raven noticed that, from the past few months he had watched the other from afar he noticed that he didn't have much of an appetite.

"I can't just ask him out, have you not noticed how extremely dedicated to school he is? He doesn't want to hang out with a failing student," Raven huffed.

Elsword rolled his eyes.

"I don't think he even cares about that,"

"Well what if he doesn't like me back?"

Elsword raised an eyebrow at him.

"You sound like a middle-school girl, Raven. Stop pining after him and grow some balls, ask him out. Or make him love you, I don't care."

"I am not pining after him!" He frowned at the redhead.

"Sure you aren't, Romeo."

Raven sighed in exasperation, then muttered something about stupid redheads and not helping him with his problems.

No way was he going to tell Elsword what he had been doing over the past few weeks.

* * *

Raven looked down at the bouquet of flowers, taking in a deep breath. He gathered his courage then slipped the lovely array of flowers into the other's gym locker. The other would surely see them when he came back from the gymnasium.

After a while, the doors started opening and Raven slipped out of the room, standing just outside the door.

In a matter of seconds the locker room was filled with chatter, and Raven managed to pick out the voice of his crush. And he yelped.

At first Raven thought he had hurt himself but he heard the rustle of the paper wrapped around the flowers.

"Ohh! To Adrian, from your secret admirer," a girls voice rang out and she giggled.

"Oh... well then, this is weird," Raven heard the other boy cough and then the sound of a dozen foot steps sounded.

"Add's got an admirer! I think it's time for us to play match makers."

"Please don't."

Raven almost laughed and looked lovingly into the locker room from around the corner. He had been leaving him gifts for quite a few weeks now, but they were always discreet and not too grand.

From where the tan male was standing, he could see the color of a blush tinting Adrian's, or Add's, ears and grinned brightly. Raven absolutely needed to see what other kinds of reactions his silver-haired crush had in store.

The bell rang, signifying the end of school. During Raven's last class he had made up an excuse to go to the bathroom and planted the bouquet during that time, then wasted the rest of his class time loitering around the gym lockers.

Raven ventured back to his own locker and gathered his belongings as if in a daze, then moved to close his locker when the face of his redhead friend suddenly appeared and Raven swore he almost jumped five feet up.

"Dude, stop, you're not a ninja or anything like that," Raven huffed, "are you trying to kill me or something?"

At this, Elsword grinned cheekily.

"Well, seeing my best friend dead is sort of better than watching him waltzing around with a dazed, lovesick look on his face," Elsword shrugged, "so maybe I was."

"You're such an ass."

"Bite me."

The two stared at each other before Raven sighed and fixed his bag straps, gesturing for Elsword to follow him to the front of the school.

"Are you catching the bus with me?" the dark haired teen asked the other and turned to look down at him as well.

"Nah, sorry. Elesis skipped school today so she offered to drive me home. See ya," and Elsword left Raven, jogging towards a sleek, red car and jumping in. Raven watched it drive away with a raised hand waving goodbye. He let out a deep sigh and boarded his bus, greeting the driver before venturing to his regular seat at the front of the bus.

To pass time while the bus waited for other students, Raven got out his phone and decided to play a couple of games.

After trying and failing to defeat his top score multiple times on a game, the bus finally started moving and Raven let his phone turn off. And for the first time he noticed a body standing next to him, probably holding one of the straps since there were no more seats on the bus.

Raven looked over at his bag on the seat next to the window and then up at the figure, widening his eyes in surprise when he noticed it was the same silver haired boy he grew to love. He noticed the male was reading a rather thin book, but caught a glimpse of the title and smiled. Add was reading the script of Midsummer Night's Dream, and by the looks of the book, it wasn't translated into a more modern language but was indeed the language that Shakespeare used in his plays. Interesting.

Raven found it endearing and cute how the smaller teen furrowed his eyebrows in deep concentration when he read, a pink tongue moistening his lower lip occasionally.

Then Raven realized how terribly rude he might have looked, hogging two bus seats while a person stood beside him. He hurriedly scooted over on his seat then tapped Add's arm. The other looked alarmed at first but directed his gaze towards Raven and smiled questioningly. Raven felt his heart beat quicken drastically.

"Um, would you like to sit down? I mean, it would be more comfortable if you sat down and read," Raven managed to stutter out. Add smiled and thanked him before moving his bag off his shoulders and sitting next to him.

But he didn't open his book again, just gazed ahead as if thinking.

"You aren't...going to read?" Raven asked.

"Well, it's in a pretty boring part at the moment so I don't want to continue right now." he said, humming before he answered.

"Ah, ok..." Raven coughed dryly into his fist and looked out the window, unable to comprehend how awkward it was between them.

Yes Raven had a crush on him, but a few days before they had gotten into an argument over the main idea of Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_ and Add had taken it upon himself to ignore Raven during classes and lunch breaks. It broke Raven's heart seeing how upset Add had gotten with him when he shoved his views onto him.

And now was a perfect time to apologize about that.

"Hey, I'm-"

"I'm sorry about the fight we had."

Raven looked stunned, mouth hanging open as he whipped around to stare at Add.

Add was nibbling on his lips and furrowing his eyebrows, staring down at his hands fiddling with the cover of the book, basically staring at anywhere but Raven.

"What? No, no! It's fine, I shouldn't have forced my opinion on you in the first place, I'm sorry. So, you shouldn't have to be sorry." he waved his hand in front of himself, looking sheepish

Add gave him a surprised look, his violet eyes meeting Raven's and then flushed, looking back down at his hands. He chuckled lightly.

"I said a few nasty insults back there, though." he sighed.

Raven bit his lip and started laughing.

"What? What's so funny? I'm trying to apologize here, you ass!" Add tried to sound angry and Raven stifled his laughter.

"No, no, I'm sorry, yeah," he coughed, smiling widely, "it's just... You used Shakespearean insults and it was the cutest thing, I didn't even get offended."

Add blushed harder and whacked Raven on the arm, pouting.

"I'm not cute," he mumbled and looked down.

"You blush a lot, too."

"I do not!" he flushed a darker shade of red at that.

"You do!" Raven pinched his cheek.

"You're an ass you know that?" Add whined.

"An ass that fell in love with you."

Raven whacked a hand over his mouth and Add gaped at him. This could not be happening. Raven could almost hear the oncoming words of how disgustingly stupid he was and braced himself.

Only Add just put a hand over his mouth and his eyes twinkled with happiness.

"You... you're the one that was leaving love notes and tiny gifts in my lockers?" he asked, and Raven nodded. Add gave him a small punch on the shoulder.

"You're so hopelessly romantic, Raven," he snorted and then looked forward, staring at the back of the seat in front of them.

Throughout their time on the bus, a lot of people had already gotten off at their stops, leading them and a few other people at the back of the bus. The next stop was Raven's and it wasn't far from where they were now.

"And besides," Add looked at him and Raven returned the action, "I think I love you too."

The bus door opened, signifying that Raven's stop had arrived. But they both stood and Raven looked surprise.

Once they were off the bus and it had disappeared around the corner, Raven turned to Add.

"Since when did you get off the same stop as me?"

"Since a week ago... but my dad was on a mini break off work so he drove me for that week. I live up the street."

Raven nodded, looking in the direction, "I live a little further..."

Silence followed and Add started walking, Raven caught up to him and matched his pace. Oh god, Raven thought, It's going to get a lot more awkward between us isn't it? He hoped Add would forget what he said, but he also said that he thought he loved him back, and what could that possibly mean? Raven was worried about what the 'thought' meant, did Add only say that in the spur of the moment so Raven wouldn't feel awkward?

"This is my place," the sound of Add talking broke him out of his thoughts.

"Nice house."

"Thanks.'

Add made no move to enter his gate but stared at Raven instead, and Raven stared back. Looking in Add's eyes he could tell that what he had said was true, and he was thinking about loving him. The thought sent Raven's heart fluttering with joy.

Add took the silence as a small goodbye and smiled a little too sadly for Raven. He turned to open the gate but Raven took his hand in his.

"Did you want me to come in?" he asked, taking a wild guess that yes, this boy had blossoming feelings for him.

Add smiled widely, giving Raven's hand a squeeze.

"That would be nice," he said, then raised himself on his toes and gave the other a chaste kiss to the lips.

END

* * *

 **Yo! How did you like this one :0 I hope it wasn't too rushed hhh**

 **Also, Raven is a big dweeb and a hopeless romantic hahhaha.**

 **If you have a certain headcannon or prompt go ahead and PM me or leave it in a review!**

 **Constructive criticism is also welcome hehe**

 **See you in the next update! -BoxPrince**


	3. Please Get Off The Table

**YOOOO so I found a tumblr blog that posts all sorts of OTP prompts and I just had to write this one up because it's absolutely adorable ;; v ;; Warning tho, I think this will turn out pretty short but I'm also working on a reviewer request atm so maybe a sudden flash of updates? Hopefully, ye.**

 **Enjoy! /here's the prompt my fellow shippers**

 **!Prompt: _"Imagine your OTP has a child/children. Imagine Person A of your OTP standing on a chair, sofa, or balancing between two separate armrests with their kid(s) in their arms. Person B walks in asking what they're doing, and both Person A and the kid(s) cry frantically, 'The floors are lava!'"_**

* * *

Please Get Off The Table

/

Add hummed as he finished up in the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist then stepping out of the bathroom. The steam followed him out but eventually disappeared once he had made it into his room he shared with his loving husband. Just the thought had Add grinning like a fool and caressing the silver ring on his finger.

Add thought of himself as one of the luckiest men on Earth to have met such a great man.

The proposal was super cheesy, just as Add had expected out of the tan male. Raven had arranged a date, at that time they had been seeing each other for around five years, and after twenty minutes of the silver haired male waiting alone at a table for two, Add had thought the other had bailed on him and was just about to leave when the lights dimmed and a spotlight was cast onto the door. The other people occupying the restaurant had stopped and turned towards the door and Add almost fell out of his chair in surprise.

The love of his life was standing there, guitar in hand, a microphone headset on him, and dressed in a black suit. And Add could still remember how unbelievably under dressed he felt when he saw the other approaching.

And then Raven started singing, walking his way around the tables as he played the acoustic version of a song Add knew all too well. _Everything_ by Michael Buble. Out of all the songs the other had to choose, he chose one of the most cheesy-romantic songs he could imagine.

On the last notes Add could remember how hot his face felt when Raven knelt in front of the table, letting the last note strum out before he rested the guitar against the table and reached into his pants pocket. And out he pulled a small box, his hands opening them and then popping the question after a speech about how much he loved Add. Add, however, couldn't remember most of the speech for he was too busy trying not to sob and wiping away any stray tears. A watery smile accompanied a rather loud, "Yes! I do!" and Add found himself throwing his body into Raven's arms.

The restaurant had applauded and shouted in glee at the newly engaged couple.

Now that the silver haired man thought about it, the restaurant was quite famous for the amount of people who proposed in there. He had no idea how he hadn't figured it out.

A loud bang and joking shouts of terror sounded from the first story of their house, around the lounge room Add guessed, and Add hurriedly pulled on a pair of boxers and loose fitting sweats and almost choking himself when he tried to pull on his shirt too quick.

He jogged down the steps, skipping the last few as he rushed to the lounge.

"What? What's wrong?" Add almost yelled, panic in his voice. He froze, the sight in front of him amusing him to no end.

His husband was standing on the coffee table, their adopted daughter Camilla in his arms.

"What're you-"

"The floor is lava!" The two shouted frantically in unison and Add looked down, now noticing why they looked panicked. He was standing on the carpet of the lounge and not the tile of the dining room.

"Oh-"

"Mommy, hurry! You'll melt!" the sound of his ten year old daughter calling out to him had him pretending to hop in pain towards the table.

"Ahhh, noo! I can't get up!" He said jokingly, pretending to fall to his knees as if he was being swallowed by lava.

Camilla scrambled out of Raven's hold and pulled the tanned male's shirt sleeve.

"Save mommy!"

"I can't get up until daddy gives me a kiss, oh what ever shall I do?" he laughed, his daughter giggled and looked up at Raven.

"Alright, alright," Raven chuckled and pecked the pale man on the lips before pulling him up, earning a surprised yell from Add. The trio stayed on the table watching _Frozen_ until Add got bored and pretended to be Elsa to freeze the imaginary lava.

The rest of the night they spent in a blanket fort watching Camilla's favorite movies on Netflix. After a rather loud singalong to _Tangled_ , Camilla had fallen fast asleep in between the two men.

Raven ran his fingers through Add's hair, playing with it and humming occasionally.

"What're you thinking about?" Add hummed out, his eyelids drooping and leaning heavier onto Raven.

"Mm..." Raven hummed and smiled, "how beautiful you looked on our wedding night."

Add looked up at him with a hazy look, a tired smile gracing his lips.

"Why thank you, Buble," he laughed.

"You aren't going to say I looked beautiful too?" Raven said jokingly, leaning down to pepper Add's face with kisses. Add felt himself giggling lightly at the ministrations.

"That's because I'm obviously the Beauty of this relationship," he closed his eyes, "you're more like the Beast."

Raven laughed softly at that. He'd never get tired of Add's smartypants attitude, the male never even let him live down the Michael Buble performance he pulled off.

"I love you so much, Adrian," Raven cooed, but Add had already drifted off into a nice sleep, snoring soundly against Raven. Raven's smile widened at the sight and he kissed Add's temple.

"Sweet dreams, my love."

END

* * *

 **I know it's short but I really wanted to write this out hhh The idea was chewing me out during school and I was itching to write-** **Basically I just wanted to write a little thingy about Raven/Add as parents because I think it'd be pretty cute ahahaha**

 **ALSO! Sorry for any mistakes, it's late and I'm tired and I can't be bothered going back to read over it once ahehha**

 **Reviews and requests are welcome! Constrictive criticism is accepted. Hate will be stored and fed to my demonic pet.**

 **Until the next update! -BoxPrince**


	4. Queen of Blanket Burritos

**This is a continuation of the first chapter, requested by fellow RavenxAdd shipper Cookiez-un who wanted to see Raven and Add living together in Raven's apartment**

 **ohoho and the fluff ensues.**

 **Shoutout to that one cute anonymous reviewer, Nekuloid! I love you too hue hue and I hope you enjoy this chapter uvu**

* * *

Ch 1 continuation: Queen of Blanket Burritos

/

Raven woke up to the complete darkness of his apartment and immediately sat up, wondering why the lamp he'd turned on was off. In a hurry he felt the spot beside him and was met with cool sheets. Where did Add go? He couldn't have gone far, the other was too afraid of the dark to roam far enough from the tanned male in the middle of the night.

Living with Add for the first few weeks were stressful, he never knew how high maintenance the other was. He wondered why he hadn't noticed the times he visited him in the hospital. A year had passed from then and Add was well healed up and settled into the modest apartment Raven lived in.

He stepped out of bed and tried turning the lamp on, frowning when the bulb didn't respond. He guessed that Add woke up in darkness and panicked, then went to find a room with a light. Raven sighed and made his way to the only other bedroom in the house, careful not to step on anything that might send his tall frame to the ground.

When he found the room, a shining beacon in the darkness with the light seeping out from under the door, he slowly turned the handle and peeked in. He saw his beloved wrapped in a blanket burrito and lying still, their cat Tuffy curled up on top of the bundle. Raven clicked his tongue and made to stand beside the bed, peering down at the half-asleep face of Add. Tuffy jumped off the male and stretched.

"Add," Raven cooed softly, nudging the other to wake him up. Add scrunched his nose cutely and moaned, his eyes flickering open then landing on Raven's face.

"Babe, I love you, but I'm trying to rest my pretty body," he mumbled then began closing his eyes again. Raven wasn't going to have that.

"I woke up up to cold sheets, y'know?" he said, softly running his fingers through the silver hair of his lover, "can you come back to bed with me?"

Add shifted as best as he could in the blankets and blinked up at Raven.

"I'm quite comfortable, and the lamp in your room broke," he sighed dramatically.

"I can turn the light on in there."

"Aw, It's too bad I'm too comfortable here," Add countered.

Silence followed and Add was sure he had won. Just as he was drifting off back to the lovely dream he was having that certainly did not include making out with Raven, said male cracked out a sly grin.

"You know what the downside of a blanket burrito is?" he hummed, continuing to grin like a wolf at Add. The silver haired male did not like the look of that.

"...What?" he asked cautiously.

"Once someone has you, you can't escape," Raven chuckled.

"Raven, no."

"Raven, yes," and the firefighter picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder and laughing wickedly the whole time.

Add yelped and demanded he be put down, hating how constrictive the blanket was and Raven just did not let go as he strolled back to Raven's room.

Raven dumped him unceremoniously onto the king-sized bed, leaving for a split second to switch on the light then joining the other in bed. He wrapped his arms around the now grumpy burrito and pulled the sheets around them both. Add didn't look amused at being carried like a sack of potatoes.

"I hate you," he grumbled.

"I love you so much too, princess," he chuckled and kissed Add's forehead.

"I'm not a princess, I'm the queen," Add claimed groggily and yawned, shuffling closer to Raven with closed eyes, "you're the really ugly king that no one takes seriously."

Raven breathed out a short laugh and closed his eyes as well, and soon the two were drifting off to sleep.

END

* * *

 **Omg sorry that it's short, but this is all I could think of please don't hurt me ;; v ;;**

 **Basically I just wanted Raven carrying around grumpy Add in a blanket burrito.**

 **Also! Sorry for mistakes, but it's like almost 2AM and I'm tired and lazy -q -**

 **Requests, constructive criticism, and reviews are welcome! Hate will be pooped on by Tuffy the cat.**

 **-BoxPrince**


	5. Going Against the Stereotypes via Love

**Who's up for another round of these two nerds being cute ;)? Because I've just found a prompt from that otpprompt blog on tumblr that I think is highly cute and fitting for these dorks.**

 **!Prompt: "** **Person A is a huge book nerd, but also a bit judgemental and one day encounters person B, who is the exact opposite (a jock / punk / rebel / etc), in public as they both wait for the bus. Person A is currently reading another book (a drama) but can't help but glance over to person B, thinking to themselves that such a weirdo wouldn't be smart enough to read (or just judging them otherwise). Person A has to chuckle at that thought, to which person B looks up, sees which book person A is reading and says: "I don't remember *book title* being funny in any way". What happens next is up to you."**

 **as usual I'm going to change up the prompt a little bit to fit the story line I'm imagining right now :0 I really hope you guys don't mind uvu**

 **Tad of a warning: !Warning- Mild Language (like one or two words)**

* * *

Going Against the Stereotypes via Love

/

Running his hand through his hair, Add continued on his trek to the bus stop. He usually hated running errands, but he had run out of milk and he was not going to make coffee with the disgusting soy milk Elesis insisted they keep in stock. Add greatly regretted rooming with a girl who aced his Health class. The only bonus was that she slept early so he had a few hours of peace before he had to hit the hay as well. He sighed and ran his hand over the rectangular lump of a book in his messenger bag, at least he had something to do while he waited for the bus. He blamed the damn construction workers who closed off the route of his usual bus that he had to now use a different bus stop and wait an extra hour for it to come around again. Add did not have time for this.

He rounded a corner and was greeted with the sight of the bus stop, a rectangular box that was missing one side. The poster of a movie he had seen the day before was displayed proudly on the side of the bus stop.

"Sweet relief," he huffed when he plopped down onto the hard metal of the bench, which wasn't such a good idea for his butt as a dull ache shot up his body. But he didn't really mind either. Beggars can't be choosers, and his butt had no say in whatever seat he wanted to sit in. He fished out the book from his bag and opened up to the page he had left off. It took him a few minutes to find the paragraph he had left off on and continued reading, completely indulged in the book that he almost didn't realize another male had set himself down on the other side of the bench.

Add looked up briefly and tried not to stare too hard at the twin studs under the lips of the other and the piercings on the brow. It took another minute to register that this male actually went to his school. The hot, popular guy who went out with a new girl every week. Add remembered him specifically because he avoided him like the plague. Raven Velder, the guy who threw Add's book into a fountain and then tried to apologize about it by snatching a free bookmark from the library and then giving it to Add. He flushed it down the toilet out of anger. He hated Raven ever since, but it was sort of hard staying angry at the other. He cursed the other for such good looks and why, oh why, did Add just like the way he looked? Minus the extra metal of course.

As he pretended to read, he thought about the possibilities of Raven ever understanding how important a book is.

'He's probably too stupid to read,' he snorted at the thought of Raven ever picking up a good book and reading seriously. His small laugh happened to catch the attention of the taller male next to him.

"That's weird," he said, catching Add's full attention, "I don't remember _War Horse_ being funny."

Add looked shocked and immediately got the thought of Raven in reading glasses. He fought down the blush as the other smiled and dug into his bag, pulling out a similar looking book that looked worn out. Add's book was store bought only a day ago.

"You read?" Add blurted out before he could stop himself and slapped his palm over his mouth, cringing away from Raven when he saw the insulted look on his face.

"Of course I read, I'm not some dumb jock," he scoffed and frowned down at his book, running a thumb over the spine of it somewhat angrily. Add was sure he'd be bullied the next day at school once Raven's friends found out he insulted the tan male. So he tried apologizing.

"Um..." he coughed dryly and looked anywhere but Raven, "sorry, I can't control my filter sometimes. It's probably the reason I don't have friends." Insulting himself was the best way he thought he could at least have the black-haired male off his back a little bit. He wasn't lying anyway, people avoided Add when they would learn he didn't hold back from when he spoke about others, also probably because they didn't want their feelings to get hurt when they spoke to him, he thought.

Surprisingly, Raven only nodded and tried to maintain eye contact with Add.

"'S all good, I get it. And don't talk about yourself like that or I'm literally going to punch you."

Add frowned.

"It's the truth, though- Ow!" Raven punched him in the shoulder. Hard.

"Shut up, you're not fake like everyone else is and that's what matters," Raven said and pushed his book back into his bag. Add nursed his shoulder, biting his lip. The punch really hurt and he was sure it'd bruise later. And then Elesis would somehow know about it and question him. He shifted it experimentally and tried to hide the cringe. Raven noticed.

"Oh- _oh my God,_ did I punch too hard? Does it hurt?" he sounded frantic and Add shot him a glare.

"Yes, you fuck, what the hell did you expect? I'm five feet and nine inches of skin and bone, I have nothing to defend myself with," Add hissed and gave Raven a sour look, resisting the urge to throw something hard at the older male.

"You sure know how to lay it heavy with the insults, watch your profanity," Raven snorted and moved to pull Add's jacket off his shoulders.

"What are you doing," Add moved away and Raven gave him a look.

"I'm going to see how bad it is," he sighed and fought the jacket off of Add, who in turn whined the whole time. Raven eventually lifted up Add's loose, white shirt sleeve and clicked his tongue at the sight.

"It's your fault for punching me," Add huffed.

"And it's your fault for provoking me."

"Did not!"

"Yes you did! I literally told you I would punch you if you talked bad about yourself and you did!"

Add stayed silent and pulled his jacket back on, refusing to meet Raven's eyes. Said male was staring hard at him and deciding what to do. When he got an idea, Raven stood abruptly and held out his hand, waiting for Add to take it.

"Raven?" Add looked bewildered, staring at the hand with furrowed eyebrows. He had no idea what Raven wanted from him. The tanned male sighed exasperatedly and grabbed his hand, pulling him away from the bus stop.

"Ah- hey! What are you doing!? I have a bus to catch!" Add pinched at the firm hand over his own and dug his heels into the ground, refusing to go anywhere with the older male.

"Um... my place? Your bruise looks like it really hurts, duh," he replied and Add gave him an aggravated glare.

"I'll be fine, it's not going to kill-" Add stopped abruptly and stared in disbelief at the road, "that's my bus!"

Said vehicle drove past the two and disappeared around a corner. Add's jaw dropped, rage filling his body as he slapped Raven's hand away.

"You _shit_! I have to wait another hour now because of you!" He shouted and stomped back towards the bus stop, almost bursting with anger when Raven sat down beside him again.

"What do you want!?" Raven looked surprised and inched away slightly.

"I had to catch the same bus, remember?" He said and turned back towards the road. Add just wanted to go home.

* * *

The next time Add saw the tanned male was at the book store he always visited.

"Have a nice day, Adrian," the store clerk, Add knew her as Luriel, chimed happily and Add smiled back happily before taking the paper bag containing his purchase off the counter.

"You too," he hummed and walked out towards the back where a small cafe was set up for anyone who wanted to enjoy their newly bought book with a hot drink. Add slipped onto a chair in front of the counter and waited for the barista to come to him for an order. As he waited he opened up the book, _Leviathan_ by Scott Westerfield, and started on the first chapter, quickly getting immersed in the story and not noticing the customer next to him finish up their order.

"Add?" at the sound of his name, the addressed male looked up and almost fell off his seat at the sight in front of him. There was Raven, decked out in a barista's uniform and looking absolutely _dashing_ in Add's point of view.

"You!" Add almost shrieked but choked on his words, the word coming out in a broken squeak instead of it blowing up in Raven's face, "You work here?"

Add coughed to soothe his throat and Raven offered him a plastic cup of water, which Add gratefully accepted.

"Yeah, I work here, is there a problem with that?" he hummed and leant against the counter, leaning in closer to Add than he felt comfortable with. Add promptly shuffled backwards slightly and shook his head.

"No- I just... didn't expect to see you here," Add looked anywhere but Raven, his cheeks heating up if he looked at the outfit the tan male was wearing.

"Right... then, your order? My treat," he grinned, standing up straight again and awaiting his order.

"You don't have to! I recently just got my pay so-"

"I feel bad for punching you, at least let me pay for your drink," he snorted and took a wallet out from the back pocket of his work pants.

"Um.. then a large mochaccino. Please," Add almost forgot his manners and Raven got to work with the machine, expert hands creating his drink. In record time, Raven had whipped up his drink for him and pushed it towards the silver haired male. Add thanked him and reached for the cup to take a sip.

"Hold it, just a sec," Raven hummed, holding a finger up in front of Add to effectively stop him from tasting the drink. Raven made his own cup of coffee and went around the counter to sit beside Add, who was blushing profusely and hiding it in his book.

"What are you doing?" he mumbled out, ducking his head to hide the rapidly increasing pink on his cheeks.

"Hm.. well, keeping you company maybe? It is almost my break and there aren't much customers," he said and then shifted his gaze from his cup to the male beside him, "or I could call this a date, if you really want."

Add flushed and whacked him with his book, a look of utter disbelief on his features.

"This is not a date!" his voice grew higher with each word and he slammed his book down, staring at it with such intensity it could have caught fire.

"Calm yourself, Adrian," Raven scoffed and picked up his cup, a cold expression on his features, "I was only joking."

Raven mumbled the last part into his cup, and Add picked it up with his sharp hearing. The tan male looked slightly annoyed, as if he was in deep thought and having an internal fight. Monologue and all. And Add suddenly got the thought of _what if_? What if Raven actually did see this as a date? And Add, being as in denial as he always was, crushed the thought with his words? Add felt like _shit_. He turned his attention back to his cup slowly and gulped down the guilt, biting his lip and gripping the paper cup tight.

"I'm sorry..." Add mumbled, head turned down to hide his eyes from the other, "y-you can call it a date... if you want."

Raven whipped his head towards him so fast he thought it was going to decapitate himself.

"What are you apologizing for?" Raven asked nonchalantly, repressing the giddy feeling he felt because, believe it or not, Raven was crushing hardcore on the silver haired male. And he couldn't resist teasing him just to witness his reactions. Raven thought Add was the cutest teen he had ever encountered, sass included.

"Was I too quick to turn you down?" Add asked cautiously, peering at him through the corner of his eyes. Raven was going to punch something if he didn't get to kiss the other soon, he was full on teasing him now wasn't he?

"No, it's alright, but I think you owe me an _actual_ date now," Raven grinned and didn't miss the heat reigniting in Add's cheeks.

"Shut up... stupid punk," Add mumbled affectionately.

"Ah, but I'm your stupid punk."

Add promptly whacked him with the book again.

END

* * *

 **YEEE FINISHED**

 **I wanted to make an extra long one bc I'm planning to make the next one angst aha ahahha /shot repeatedly**

 **so this chapter is an apology in advance!**

 **Reviews and one-shot requests are welcome in my domain! Flames will be used to cook my bacon and eggs C;**

 **-BoxPrince**


	6. Why?

**HELLO HUEHUE**

 **The past few days I've been reading like a hella lot of angsty fanfiction, and I wanted to try my hand at it. The chapter before this (Going Against the Stereotypes via Love) is the apology in advance for this fic bc I am sincerely sorry if I break anyone's heart with the angst I'm going to try here /sobs.**

* * *

Why?

/

Add didn't know how he would describe it, but he was sure heartbreak was the equivalent of getting crushed by a train. But he smiled, he still smiled around the other because he liked to relish the moments they shared even though he knew there was nothing but friendship in their relationship. And it honestly hurt so bad Add thought death was a better option than living with his unrequited love.

But Add never wanted to distance himself from the other, even if his friends saw how it hurt him so much that it was unhealthy. Raven would never know how much it hurt the silver haired teen every time he smiled and the smile wasn't meant for Add, but for someone else Add saw was much more important in Raven's life. If someone asked Raven who his favorite person was, Add would guarantee it wouldn't be him.

And it wouldn't be.

Add knows, he knows who it would be. He asked Raven himself and the tan male answered with a soft laugh like the answer was obvious.

"You, of course!"

Raven lied, and Add could tell. Still, Raven insisted he was his favorite until Add had blown up in his face that his favorite was in fact his girlfriend. At this, Raven sighed and admitted it was true, which broke Add's fragile heart more. It was his fault, anyway. And Add never stopped loving for the Raven haired, glancing at him with longing when the other wasn't looking.

Add could remember his deceased mother's words,

"You love too much, Adrian, you have so much love in your heart that you want so badly to drown someone with it, make them happy with it," she said. He blamed it on the size of his heart that he couldn't bring himself to detach from Raven.

He would watch as the third wheel as Raven and his blonde girlfriend would act so happily around each other, doing things couples do. Add had to force himself to be happy for his friend. And when they would have a small lover's quarrel, Raven would seek Add for advice. And he can remember the last time Raven did so.

He had acted like he wasn't interested, because he wasn't in all honesty. He was tired of hearing about _her,_ how Raven would rant and then say how much he loved her and that the fight was his fault. Add's responses grew less and less enthusiastic every time Raven would seek him. And Raven had gotten tired of it, and they fought.

They fought with shouted curses of, "How are you even my friend?" and "You act like you don't _care."_

"I thought you were my friend."

Add didn't do most of the shouting, only retaliating less than half of the time. For the majority of it, he bit down his sobs and tried not to cry. Because the words truly did hurt, and Raven looked furious with him because _you're not acting like the Add I know_.

To his surprise, Raven looked so _worried_ when the dam broke and the tears started to fall. Add wanted the ground to swallow him; his love was watching him sob and whimper and Add never wanted to display such a weak side of himself. He wanted Raven to see him as someone strong, someone who could hold themselves up no matter what happened.

When Raven had tried to comfort him, tried to apologize and that _you're still my friend_ and _I'm sorry,_ Add screamed at him to get out. To get out and never come back because Add was finished, he didn't want to love someone who had made him fall so hard without the intention of ever loving him back. Because it hurt.

His heart squeezed itself agonizingly and it _hurt._ He didn't want to be just friends.

He screamed at Raven until his lungs hurt and the tears didn't stop, and Raven didn't leave until Add threw the vase resting peacefully on the coffee table at him, missing by a few centimeters. Raven left reluctantly, but lingered outside the door only to hear the heart wrenching sobs and the "Why?"s.

Why, what? Raven thought. Add would never tell him.

Weeks and months flew by and Add refused to speak with the tan male, he completely shut himself in. He didn't attend school, he didn't accept the invitations of hanging out from his friends. He wanted to pretend everything wasn't real, Add imagined what it would be like if he was the one dating Raven.

He imagined little scenarios of the two on dates or snuggling, or what their arguments would be about. Would they be over small and trivial things? Add wanted to know.

When their graduation came around, Add left the ceremony early. He didn't want to risk having to have a conversation with Raven, it would only hurt more. And when he was speed walking home, someone had grabbed his arm and turned him around and Add breathed out the other's name.

" _Raven_ ,"

Because the tan male had predicted he would try and avoid him again, so he followed and started questioning him. Why did he avoid Raven for so long? And why did one of Add's friends approach Raven and blame him for not returning Add's feelings?

"What feelings?"

"Something that doesn't involve you, Raven." Add managed to snap at him, feeling relieved his voice didn't waver. Raven quickly dropped the topic and asked where the other would be attending university. Add described it, making sure he included the detail that it was on the other side of the country. Raven looked disappointed, Add remembered their promise to attend the same university but he couldn't be around Raven anymore, it just hurt too much.

And they separated.

Until years later and Add was working as a forensic scientist for the local police department. He was buying himself a cup of coffee when Raven had spotted him and sparked a conversation. Add cried, he hadn't seen the other in half a decade and it only caused a massive influx of emotion to wash over him. The people on the streets gave them looks and some gave Raven disapproving glances. Raven ushered the blubbering man into a cafe and sat them down in a private booth.

"You missed me so much you started to cry?" Raven joked and Add could only bite his lip. Add wiped his tears and they talked about what they had been up to, Raven making sure he didn't bring up his girlfriend seeing as Add's smile had fallen slightly the first time he mentioned her. Raven grew curious.

Hours of sitting and chatting, Raven asked Add something the silver haired male did not want to answer.

"Add, do you... like me? As in... love?" Add's happy smile quickly faded and he turned his head down, hiding his quivering lip and the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Ah, because I was thinking about it the year after our graduation! You know? And Elsword said something about feelings you've been hiding and sometimes, like, I could feel you watching me and I thought I was just imagining it..." Add didn't want to hear more and he excused himself, his voice cracking pitifully as he fumbled with his bag strap and managed to knock his coffee over. He could hear Raven calling out for him and his heart managed to break itself into more pieces.

How could Raven do something like this?

He hailed a cab, thanking whatever god was listening that the driver didn't ask why the man was outright sobbing in the back seat.

Add cried into the shoulder of his friend Elesis, whom Add had called over because he needed a hug buddy, and they watched old Disney movies. Add inhaled cup after cup of ice cream that Elesis brought over. She was a life saver sometimes, and if Add wasn't gay he would have been going out with her already.

The next month, Add got an invitation to go to Raven's wedding. He almost didn't attend but Elesis had dragged him along, saying her brother was going and he invited her. Add held in his tears as he watched Raven kiss his bride, someone who would never love Raven as much as Add loved him.

Add left before the after party, tie undone and suit jacket unbuttoned. He was, again, sobbing as he called for a cab.

Surprisingly, Raven found him again. His presence being announced by the soft clack of his dress shoes.

"Add..." Raven breathed and Add had turned around, finding it funny how a scene like this played back in the past. Add smiled painfully and opened the cab door.

"I hope you love her as much as I loved you."

He got in, the yellow car whisking him away as Raven stood on the foot path watching Add, the boy who had captured his heart back in high school but had never confessed his feelings to, disappear beyond the traffic.

"Why didn't I say it?"

END

* * *

 **YELLS I'M TERRIBLY SORRY OMG OK THIS HURT ME AS MUCH AS IT HAD HURT YOU**

 **Originally, Add was never going to tell Raven he loved him and the fic was going to end at the wedding part. The part where Add got in the cab and how it reveals Raven had loved him too was completely unplanned but ahaha I just thought it would add to the angst /bricked**

 **(also I didn't go back and read through for mistakes so I'm sorry I'm lazy aha ahahaha)**

 **Tell me how you thought the angst went? Please? I've never written anything like this before huhu and I just hope it went well uvu.**

 **Reviews and requests are a godsend and Flames will be used to burn my grade cards!** **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧**

 **-BoxPrince**


End file.
